


High

by shiva_goddessof



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: But basically crew gen, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Getting high, Jayne's guitar, Minor Kaylee Frye/Simon Tam, Post BDM, people are surprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiva_goddessof/pseuds/shiva_goddessof
Summary: “Look what I found down at the market.” Jayne produces a sticky, heady-smelling packet with an evil grin.Some rather silly whole-crew fun.
Relationships: Kaylee Frye/Simon Tam
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	High

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fairly silly drabble I wrote as a break from the long Queen's Gambit piece I'm working on. Enjoy.

“Look what I found down at the market.” Jayne produces a sticky, heady-smelling packet with an evil grin. 

Zoe raises an eyebrow. “Found?”

“Sanchez threw it in for free. What, bossman didn’t know. Mal won’t care. Didn’t affect what we got paid.” Jayne pulls out a slip of paper, licks the edge with relish, and begins to empty the contents of the packet onto it.

“He’ll smell that and he’ll know you brought it on board.” Zoe pushes back her chair, but makes no move to leave the table.

“Like he’ll care. ‘S the good stuff too. I know you seen some’a this in your time, Zoe.” Jayne rolls vigorously.

“He’ll be back up here in about five minutes,” says Simon drily from the other end of the table, “so I guess we’ll be putting your hypothesis to the test, Jayne.” Kaylee giggles.

“I waited until Moonbrain was asleep,” says Jayne, with an air of injury. “Thought you’d ‘preciate that, Doc.”

“The last thing River needs is that stuff messing with her neurotransmitters, so yes. I only just got her meds balanced again. Kaylee, can you turn up the scrubbers later? I need to be sure there’s no residue hanging around in the morning.” Simon leans back in his chair and sighs.

“You’re welcome,” says Jayne, sticking the roll-up between his lips and opening and closing all the cupboards on one side of the kitchen. 

Zoe pulls a lighter out of some inner pocket of her leather and hands it to him silently.

“Thanks.” Jayne sucks in vigorously, then offers the joint to Zoe. “Ladies first, and I guess you count.”

Zoe takes a long, silent pull, her eyes fixed on Jayne as hard and dark as obsidian. She exhales a stream into his face; he grins wolfishly. He takes the little spark from between the fingers in front of her face and offers it to Kaylee, on Simon’s lap. 

“Smells good, Jayne.” Kaylee breathes in appreciatively before she puts it to her lips. “Ain’t had nothin’ this good in a long time.”

“Guess you won’t be partakin’, Doc,” says Jayne, going to retrieve it from Kaylee’s hand.

Simon rolls his eyes and swipes it back. “Oh, please. Do you have any idea what med school is like? Twenty-hour days, forty-eight-hour on-calls, access to prescription grade everything and labs to soup it up ourselves?” He lifts the little spark to his lips and inhales. “Show me someone who graduated med school sober, and I’ll show you a liar. Just because you met me during the worst year of my life doesn’t mean you know me.” He drops his face into Kaylee’s hair, breathing it in and twisting his fingers into it.

Mal clatters through the aft hatch from the cargo bay stairs. “Got the crates stowed securely, but there’s some crackin’ in the - Jayne, you brought that _gǒushǐ_ on board again?”

“Like I told’em, it’s the good stuff!” Jayne snags it back and blows smoke in Mal’s face. “You make me get rid again, we’s gonna have another problem.”

“Hand it over.”

Jayne whines.

“Hand it over.”

Jayne drops his shoulders sulkily and hands it over. Mal inhales.

“I knew it!” says Kaylee, bouncing in her seat gleefully. Mal passes to Zoe again, who turns her head away as she lets the smoke out.

“Didn’t spend too long in the trenches without seein’ this,” says Mal, “which is why, on this one specific occasion, I’m minded to overlook this.” He looks at Zoe hard for a split second, but she doesn’t catch his eye.

“Ain’t everybody mellow tonight.” Jayne settles back into his chair and begins idly rooting through what’s left on the table. “Even Doc.”

Mal turns to look at Simon with exaggerated shock; Simon rolls his eyes again. “Med school. Did none of you hear the stories about med school? We used to lock ourselves in with the surgisim and get high just so we could measure how impaired we were.” He coughs a short laugh. “So if you could all refrain from serious injury for the next, say, four and a half hours… I’d appreciate it.” He stands up abruptly, dislodging Kaylee onto the chair next to his, and turns to stalk away down the crew corridor. “Kaylee, let’s go and _fuck._ ”

Everyone looks at Kaylee; Kaylee grins, shrugs exaggeratedly, and follows him.

“Oh, God,” Mal moans, sinking into a chair. “I cannot be thinkin’ about that! Jayne, give me that back. Zoe, change the subject!”

“We’ve talked enough about the cargo, sir.” Zoe rises and turns to the crew hallway herself. “Good night.”

Mal sinks further down and plants his elbows on the table.

“I c’n get my guitar?” says Jayne hopefully.

Mal stubs the roll-up into the long burn mark on the table and moans again.


End file.
